Who Said Toys Were For Kids?
by love of escapism
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella are away to Isle Esme for a week for their anniversary. A gift is sent to them from Emmett and Rose; a box full of sex toys! ExB just can’t resist!


**Well I think this is just going to be a sort of One –Shot. I guess there can be another chapter if people really want but please let me know.**

**This has lemons.**

**Summary – Set after Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella are away to Isle Esme for a week for their anniversary. A gift is sent to them from Emmett and Rose; a box full of sex toys! ExB just can't resist!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, nothing at all, I know it's sad :(**

**BPOV.**

Edward and I were walking to the house. I was so happy to be here again. Hopefully it will be better than our honeymoon. I have to say being a vampire is definitely an advantage in the bedroom.

Edward and I have a healthy sex life but sometimes it is a bit restricted due to our gorgeous Reneseme.

But this week is about being together; just Edward and Bella.

I couldn't be happier!

Edward and I approached the door and there was a large brown box. What the hell?

Edward looked just as confused as me.

He opened the envelope that was on top and then gave it to me.

_We thought these would come in useful,_

_Remember who ever said toys were just for kids are lying._

_Have fun ;)_

_Love Em and Rose._

Toys are not just for kids? What on earth are they talking about?

"Edward do you know what they mean?" Edward laughed.

"I think I have an idea, love." What is so funny?

We walked into the lovely house, I really love it here.

Edward put the box on the bed still laughing.

"Would you like to take a look Bella?" I nodded and opened the big box.

"Oh my god." There is the box lay a large amount of sex toys. If I was still human I swear I would have turned red! How embarrassing! I started to read the names of all the toys.

"The Clit Clip, A clip that is pushed over the hood of the clitoris, the Clit Clip holds the blood in the clitoris and heightens and personifies any stimulation to this area. Making a little feather touch feel like an earthquake and intensifying orgasms!!"

Edward eyes seemed to get a shade darker and already the thought of this started to turn me on. I picked up the next package.

"Seven Piece Fantasy Kit, This deluxe 7-piece restraining kit features a padded leather blindfold, 4 wrist/ankle Velcro cuffs and 2 adjustable tethers, everything you need to satisfy the most demanding fetishist. The restraints link together to create a collar or thigh cuff and they're designed with one-handed tether adjustability so you won't be put off your stroke.  
Is there such a thing as too much pleasure?" Edward growled and his eyes were now full of desire. I went to pick up another box when Edward tackled me onto the bed pushing the box of toys to the side.

" How about we try some of those out Bella?" Edward said huskily.

The sound of need and desire in his voice made me instantly drenched, I guess trying out a few of the toys wouldn't be too bad.

"I would love to." Edward ripped off my clothes in under five seconds, taking his off with him. I have never seen him this turned on, maybe these toys were a good idea after all.

Edward then ripped open the "Seven Piece Fantasy Box" putting the blindfold over my face.

"I am going to make you feel so good Bella, I promise." I couldn't see Edward now and this brought a thrill to me, I couldn't see what he was doing so everything would come as a surprise. Edward really seemed to be enjoying this.

"Stay still Bella." He commanded me. The authority in his voice was staggering and all I could do was comply.

I felt Edward put the piece of material around like a collar and quickly using the tethers to spread my legs and have them up in the air over his shoulders. I was in a very vulnerable position but this only made the experience much more erotic.

"God I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I had no idea what was to come and there was no way of me touching Edward as my hands were tied to the bed. I was completely defenceless and just ready to be taken.

I felt Edward leave soft feathery kisses up the insides of my legs. He reached my inner thighs and softly growled. I waited in anticipation of what was to come, but instead of his tongue I felt cold metal being place onto my throbbing clit – "The Clit Clipper". I moaned with pleasure as Edward's tongue entered my centre.

"Edddwaarddd!" It just felt amazing. I went to move my hands to his head but they wouldn't move, I forgot I was tied to the bed. Usually I could easily break free, but I felt as though I had no strength, the only thing I could concentrate on was Edward and his tongue and this only made me feel weaker and weaker, knowing I could do nothing was such a turn on.

I was about to hit my release when Edward stopped. I groaned.

"Edward why?"

"Tell me what you want Bella"

"I want you inside me."

"Tell me again."

"I want you." Edward chuckled; I don't know what was so funny. He quickly discarded of the clit clipper and started sucking on my clit.

"EDWAARDDD!" I hit my orgasm straight away, the feeling was like nothing I have felt before. I didn't even realise how much of a build up the clipper gave me but this had to be the best feeling in the world. I rode the waves of my orgasm in complete ecstasy.

Coming back down from my high and into reality I felt Edward enter me and again I was instantly soaked. Edward growled loudly as I moaned when we joined as one.

"Was that good love?"

"You have no idea."

"It's only going to get better."

Edward started to thrust slowly inside of me, taking his time, my legs where over his shoulders gaining him easier access.

"Tell me how it feels Bella."

"So good, Edward.... faster." He kept the same pace, teasing me and knowing I could do nothing about it.

"Edward fuck me so hard please."

"Say it again." He growled.

"Fuck me." Edward moaned and soon his thrusts quickened and he was slamming into me.

We were both moaning.

"Bella you feel so fucking good."

Edward's words gave me super strength and I burst away from the bed. Pulling off my blindfold.

I quickly discarded of everything else and flipped us over so I was now on top.

Edward smirked.

"Too much for you love?"

"No actually not enough" I winked and slowly took him inside of me.

I didn't waste any time and I started to ride him hard. His moaning was only making me want more. He met me thrust for thrust, I was so close.

Edward then pinched my clit sending me over the edge and taking him with me as he spilled into me.

"OHH BELLLA"

"EDWARD FEELS SO GOOD."

We were in complete bliss, riding the waves of our orgasms together.

This has to be the best sex we have ever had.

When we came back down from our high we stared into each other's eyes thinking the exact same thing.

"You know love toys are not just for kids." I laughed.

"Tell me about it, and remind me to thank Em and Rose when we get back."

Edward ran to the box to see what other pleasures he could find.

**Let me know what you think :)  
One shot? More? If More Ideas?**

**Please Please Review!!!!**

**Love Bex**


End file.
